Hot and Cold
by Caitiann
Summary: This is pure smut. If that's not your thing, back away slowly. The plot consists of two young hot people gettin' it on.


**It's smut. Pure smut. Because I'm disgusting. Do enjoy.**

 **I don't own The Walking Dead.**

It started slowly. Rick would wave to her from across the courtyard. Beth would make an excuse to go check on the pigs that he was so carefully tending to.

Then of course, they broke the touch barrier. She would pat his arm tenderly before walking back up to the prison. He would sneak up behind her and rub her shoulder with his thumb.

 _And then a little more._

He would tuck her hair behind her ear.

 _And yet a little more._

She would play with the edge of his coat.

Of course both of them knew what they were heading towards. But the games had to be played, one step at a time.

"Hey." Beth breathed as she walked into the small makeshift barn they had erected to house the pigs through the winter. Her breath produced a cloud in front of her mouth that the chill brought on.

"Beth." Rick greeted her with a half-smile she swore he only used when he was around her. The way he said her name was driving her crazy; it was one syllable, but the way it rolled off of his tongue was unlike anything she'd heard before.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked, even as she pulled her own coat tighter around her. Rick had his coat on, but it was open in the sharp breeze, his blue flannel shirt peeking out from underneath. Beth couldn't help but notice that maybe just one too many buttons were undone for normal decorum. But it was more than enough to send her into a daydreaming frenzy.

Rick shook his head. "I built this place to keep the pigs warm, remember?" He stood from tending to one of the pigs, and turned to face her. Beth already felt out of breath from shivering to keep warm, but the way he was looking at her sent another shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"So what are you doing down here?" he asked, wiping his dirt covered hands on his jeans. Oh god his jeans, that hugged him tightly around the hips and ass, driving her insane.

She shrugged. "Judith's down for a nap. Everyone's at lunch. Just thought I could use a walk."

Rick's eyebrow cocked up at her, and it was beyond apparent that he was aware just how full of shit she was. Which was fine, they'd both been full of shit for a while.

Rick stepped towards her. "Hmm." He hummed, his hand pushing back through his long curls.

He was right in front of her.

Beth cursed the cold for betraying just how rapidly she was breathing. His eyes were narrowed on her. The rich blue that she normally found had darkened, and her eyes fell to the ground to escape his commanding gaze.

Her hands. What did she normally do with her hands?

Rick's hands were much more sure as his fingers hooked through her belt hoops, tugging her gently towards him. Her hands instinctively grabbed the trim of his coat.

"It's a nice coat." She muttered to no one in particular, as Rick walked her backwards towards the wall.

"Not of much use to me at the moment." He said, his voice a low rumbling sound that made Beth swallow roughly.

She nodded, seemingly agreeing with his innocuous statement, but they were both aware that it was more a matter of consenting to what he was proposing.

Beth's back hit the wall and Rick was flush against her. She felt him hard against her, and she let out what could only be defined as a whimper. The sound made him grin like a predator, and his hands twisted at her waist, so that his thumbs pushed under her coat, and smoothed over the skin of her hips, making her gasp at the contact.

Rick took advantage of the distraction and descended on her neck, kissing it and gently pulling on her skin with his teeth. Beth's hands traveled up to Rick's hair, where they tangled in desperation.

She breathed his name and he moved to kiss her lips. It was nothing like she imagined. Even up to this very moment, she imagined Rick's lips would be dry and rough, but they were soft and supple, and his tongue glided around her mouth with an ease she hadn't anticipated.

At this discovery, Beth wasn't going to wait longer than she had to.

Her hands pushed Rick's coat backwards to the ground, even as she attempted to keep their mouths connected and at work as much as possible. He followed her lead, and Beth found herself without her coat or her shirt before she knew he was taking them off.

His mouth was on her collarbone, kissing his way towards her décolletage. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He breathed against her skin, and his admission produced a moan from her throat.

Her fingers worked desperately at his belt, as she tried to will her hands to stop shaking. He grabbed them gently at her failed attempts, and smiled at her.

He gently supported her back as he lowered her to the ground. The straw poked at her back, but it was only another sensation added to the every growing list that she was feeling.

Rick kissed down her body as he kneeled over her, pausing to slowly lick the curve of each breast, as he adeptly snapped open her jeans with one hand. She lifted her hips for him, but he paused and looked at her.

"You sure?" he asked slowly, his eyes begging her. Like there was any way she could ever say no to this with him.

She nodded feverishly, and that halfcocked grin appeared again. He gently pulled her jeans from her body and as Rick took a moment to take her in, Beth tried to process that this was actually happening; that she was actually naked with Rick goddamn Grimes.

Rick's finger twisted around her slick clit as Beth sat up to attempt his jeans again. Her desperation and response to whatever black magic he was working between her legs, made his belt come flying off with a snap. She pushed his jeans down over his hips, momentarily concerned at how skinny he had become.

Her disappointment was quickly abated when his jeans were off, however.

Beth's hands found his hips, and she was kissing whatever inch of skin she had been blessed enough to have her mouth near. Every inch of her was sensation after sensation, begging to touch and be touched by him.

He gently pushed her downwards, her legs spread wide for him.

This was what she wanted. Every inch of her body was covered by his. His hands traveled down the back of her thighs, and he lifted her ass to line himself up.

Beth clenched at his shoulders as Rick slowly entered her. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as he filled her to the hilt. He tried to pause and let her adjust, but she bucked against him in a silent plea. He was more than enough but she wanted more. He took the hint, and grinded against her.

The friction was intoxicating. Beth's hands traveled desperately across Rick's body, scratching his back along the way, as she looked for something, anything to grab onto. Her hands found the best thing they could have in the form of his ass, and she pushed him roughly as deep as she could.

His fingertips dug just as coarsely into her hips as he used the leverage to thrust into her. Beth's nipples scraped against Rick's chest hair, and she knew this would not last long.

Rick's hair had fallen in front of his face, and she pushed it back with one hand so she could see his face.

"Beth." He begged her, and she sat up as much as she could, and claimed his mouth, tugging on his lip with her teeth.

His thrusts were becoming more frantic, and Beth tightened her legs around his waist. His thumb pushed between their slippery bodies, and found her clit, and began rubbing it roughly. It was more than enough.

Beth's body arched against Rick's, and she cried out so loudly she was sure her father would be down to collect her at any moment.

"Shit." Rick cursed into the curve of her neck as he came with a grunt, his cum feeling hot and welcome inside of her.

He relaxed on top of her and Beth kissed him again, her fingers raking through his beard, as his hands pulled her close to him.

They both breathed roughly, as it seemed for the first time they remembered the chill in the air. Goosebumps settled over their bodies, and Beth wanted nothing more than to lick every single one on his body.

"More." She panted, not as a request but as a demand.

"Hell yes." He agreed, nodding vehemently.

Beth wasn't cold anymore.

 **Yes they had sex in the pig pen. If any one of you can look me in the eye and tell me that you wouldn't have sex with Rick Grimes even in a pig pen, you're lying. All of you. Filthy Rotten liars.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave me a review to let me know. :)**


End file.
